Love Potion No 9
by Eris O'Reilly
Summary: Plot lines for a doujinshi I'm making. Therefore, they'll be very short. Lots of Yaoi, BanxGinji style!
1. 1 Clothes

**Love Potion No. 9 Series**

**Author: K. M. Carthoway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GetBackers. I wish I did. Then I could make Ban strip for my amusement.**

**Opening Author's Notes**: Alright, this series might take some explanation. This story really wasn't originally intended to be a fanfic at all, but a doujinshi. Then I decided, "Why not?" and I wrote out the plot for it. However, I wrote out the episodes that would appear last in the doujinshi first because I'm apparently crazy and like being hard on myself. So, these first two episodes you see will appear at the very end of the doujin as four panel strips. I'm still working on the main story, which will be several pages (both in fanfic and in doujin) and on the last, two minor stories, which will only be one or two pages long.

Is that clear? XP

Also, it doesn't hurt to mention that this is a **_yaoi_** doujinshi, does it? Thus making this fanfic a **_yaoi_** as well…

On with the show!

**

* * *

Clothes**

Hevn was angry.

No, wait. Hevn was _pissed_.

She looked at her watch for the third time in the last five minutes and growled under her breath. No one, not even innocent and friendly Natsume dared to get near her when she was in this mood.

Ban and Ginji were late.

"Where are they?" She bellowed, scaring poor Natsume so badly she spilled the coffee she was trying to server. Hevn raged on, "So help me God, if they're not here in thirty seconds, I'm going to—"

The door opened with a chime, and Ginji and Ban stepped into the Honky Tonk. Except their clothes were a little… strange.

Natsume was the first to break the awkward silence. "Ban-chan! Ginji-chan! Why are you wearing each other's clothes?"

Ban and Ginji looked at each other. Ginji was indeed clad in Ban's standard white button up and black slacks, and Ginji's khaki shorts seemed very out of place on Ban's white legs.

Hevn shook her head. "Don't bother. I'll go call Shido." She left, ignoring the GetBacker's insistent exclamations.

"No, don't go! We'll change!" "Please Hevn!" "Hey, where are my cigarettes…?"

END!


	2. 2 Picture

**Love Potion No. 9 Series**

**Author: K. M. Carthoway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GetBackers. I wish I did. Then I could make Ban strip for my amusement.**

**Warning: **This story contains a **man-on-man citrus**! (And if you don't know what that means: there are more than obvious hints in this story that two men are having sex with each other.)

**

* * *

Picture**

Stealth. That was the key.

Kazuki stealthily snuck over to Ban's unguarded drink, and dumped the contents of a smoky pink vile into the liquid. It dissolved instantly, leaving no trace other than a perfume scent.

He would never notice.

Ban walked back to the table to retrieve his drink before returning to watch his friend and partner get thrashed by Shido at a game of Go Fish. He downed it in one gulp, not noticing (just as Kazuki counted on) the sudden flowery scent invading his nostrils. It took exactly thirty seconds, just as Himiko promised.

A strange flush spread across Ban's cheeks. "Oh, Ginji?" He purred, stalking closer to the blond.

Ginji looked up just in time to see the horny Ban pounce on him and start tearing clothes off. Shido nearly had a heart attack, watching his friend and rival hump like rabbits.

Or cats, judging by the noise they were making.

Kazuki giggled happily, taking picture after picture. This will last him for… weeks!

END!


	3. 3 Oral Fixation

**Love Potion No. 9 Series**

**Author: K. M. Carthoway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GetBackers. I wish I did. Then I could make Ban strip for my amusement.**

**Opening Author's Notes**: Just one more after this, and the series should be done! (Yes, it's very short, I know.) Anyway, this one is the most... mild of the whole series, so there aren't very many warnings attached to it. Just, never trust a Freudian.

**

* * *

Oral Fixation**

It was a happy, cheerful place at the Honky Tonk that spring afternoon. Ban and Ginji sat at the bar, Ginji laughing loudly and talking with exaggerated hand motions, Band nodding along and lighting up another cigarette. Himiko sat in the corner, watching the two underneath the cover of a large text book.

Ginji swung around suddenly. Smiling, he asked the poison user, "Hey, Himiko! What'cha reading?"

Himiko glanced at two nonchalantly. Holding up the heavy, hardcover book, she displayed the title for both of them to see. "Freudian Psychology." Seeing the blank look on loveable Ginji's face, she explained, "It's for diagnosing disorders and such."

Ban narrowed his eyes, but Ginji seemed delighted—if not a little confused. "That's great! I think…"

"Ah," Himiko murmured almost to herself, but in such a way that invited the two to listen. "And it seems that, according to this…" she trailed off. Sure enough, Ginji hung on to her every word, completely baited. She pinned Ban with a deep harsh stare. "Ban! You have an Oral Fixation!"

Band jumped in his seat, startled by the girl's sudden accusation. Ginji however, dived onto his partner, and hung around his neck. "That's terrible! Is there anyway to fix him?" Ban tried unsuccessfully to pry the panicky blonde off of him, but to no avail.

Himiko placed the open book on the table. She shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry Ginji," she whispered mournfully. "But, Ban is doomed!" She perked, as if hit by a sudden inspiration. "Unless!"

Ginji clung to Ban tighter, nearly cutting off the brunet's air completely. The blond cried out, weeping, "What? I'll do anything to save my Ban-chan!"

Himiko looked thoughtful. "Well…"

An hour and several bruises and scratches later, Ginji and Himiko looked over their work. Only now becoming skeptical of Himiko's "treatment," Ginji asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Himiko shrugged. "How should I know?" She turned and walked away, waving jovially before she exited the coffee shop, "Bye Ginji! Bye-bye, Ban-chan!"

Ginji turned tear-filled eyes upon Ban. He whimpered, "Ban-chan, you know I love you, right? Right?"

Ban hung by a long rope tied securely around his wrists, suspended by a light fixture with his feet barely touching the floor. The only thing he wore was a hot pink miniskirt—courtesy of Himiko's own wardrobe. Paint covered his bare chest proclaiming: "I have an Oral Fixation!" Although he was gagged, his eyes clearly told the world that he was ready to murder a certain blond, electric boy.

Ginji whimpered again and started to cry.

Outside the coffee shop, Himiko and Kazuki clapped hands. "That was _so_ mean!" Kazuki giggled.

Himiko laughed girlishly. "But it was totally fun!"

END!


End file.
